paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Miles
Miles belongs to Sonic the Fox . If you wish to use him, please ask me first. Miles is Marshall's older brother by 4 years. {Note: All dogs in my fanon universe age by human years, not dog years. They can also have chocolate.} Miles is a shy dalmatian. He is very sensitive and takes everything to heart. He stutters upon talking to someone, and can never speak clearly. He admires his little brother since he does so good at his job. If a stranger walks up to him, he covers his eyes with his beanie hat that wears. He hates being called mean and will literally cry if someone says that to him. He's not clumsy like his brother, but he has a problem when it comes to studying. {He overdoes it sometimes.} He is also very smart and fearful. He loves books. He will read everyone to death if he can. If you do manage to get him to talk to you, he'll blab on about his favorite books and everything about them. And once he gets started. he will not stop unless someone tells him too. He can never make eye contact with anyone, he'll look away out of habit. He opens up to someone if they are nice to him, but they have to work a bit harder for him to trust them. Having asburgers, his mind thinks differently than most pups. He is very self conscious about his eye colour and wants to cry if he is made fun of because of it. When he is by himself, he loves to just sit still and njoy the quiet. He likes to rub his paw on strange surfaces like carpets when he's stressed. When he's older, he is very good at helping others care for their pups, due to his babysitting expertice. He actually secretly wants to be a parent one day, but he never shares that with anyone. He is a dalmatian with black and white spots. A black nose, and completely black face, ears, and tail. His eye color is purple which is unusual. Unlike his brother, he does have a small tuft of fur that he does brush to make look nice. He always wears a red and blue beanie hat no matter what. His collar is blue, and his dogtag is yellow. He has a black spot that's same shape as a lightning bolt on his chest. Marshall is always curious about it. He works as a baby sitter for young pup that lives in town. He surprisingly enjoys specding time with the little one. He is not as shy around the pup as he is around other people and dogs. What probably helps is that the pup also has Asbergers like he does, so they know how eachother feels about things. He eventually does join the Paw Patrol as an watcher pup. He keeps on eye on everyone in the Lookout and will handle any of their needs if he can. In a different universe, he joins the DPP doing both jobs mentioned above. {The watcher pup job was an idea givin to me by ROCKYDOG13. Thank you for that. :) } He wants a job involving animals, but he don't believe he could do it no matter how much he wishes he could. He was based off two OCs I originally made at home. He's like me and can take things to heart. He has a lot of fear. Too much at times. He has aspergers like me. He loves books so much that he gets on his laptop {His only belonging.} and writes stories on it. He never shares them with anyone though. He loves documentaries about animals. He likes indoor activities over outdoor activities. Here's some trivia about asburgers. Asbuegers is a form of autism, but its a more mild case of it. Miles stutters around anyone but Marshall, or someone he likes and trusts. He loves chocolate. He believes in God strongly. In the future, he's scared of the idea of having a girlfriend as he don't know how he would handle it. He has an issue of talking... if he talks about a certain subject and the subject was witched, he'll come back to that subject he wants to talk about no matter what. He is home-schooled by Ryder. He has a tendacy to be a loner and anti-social, but it's mostly because he's afraid of insulting or hurting someone. He tells the truth rather than what people and pups want to hear. He doesn't mean nothing by it, he's just truthful. He gets deperessed if he knows he hurts someone deeply that he loves. He freaks out and hides from them thinking that if he avoids them, he won't hurt them again. {Same goes for some Aspies.} He takes things literally. He doesn't understand body language like most pups and kids do. Aspergers makes him a thinker, not a feeler. Although he has emotions. {Usually overwhelmingly strong emotions.} He is usually in his own little world. He has repetetive routines, but don't mind a small change of pace unlike Sonic. He also has limited intrests in certain things, and thankfully, it's seen as a good intrests. He can have this thing called a meltdown. Its like a temper tantrum X10. It can last from a few minutes to an hour! The cause of the meltdown can be something as minor as being fussed at for talking. You can't force him to calm down as it just gets worse! You have to do something like play soft music or something to help calm him down quicker. If you don't take care of the problem, he'll start the meltdown all over again sometimes. It makes him exhausted once its all over and he should go rest. Thankfully meltdowns are very rare for this pup. He is actually a great artist. Once Ryder made a puppack that allowed pups to draw, he found passion in drawing, and Sonic is someone who likes to draw too, so they can often be found drawing together. My main Fanonverse Pups and the shy sibling {debut} Pups and the clumsy swap Pups and the crazy sleepover Pups and daredeviling duo Pups and the entrance of a husky. Pups and the mysterious russell Pups and Robby's first Christmas Mighty's Story Miles and Sonic: Two of a kind Semi-Noncanon Mighty's Change of Tone Second Fanonverse {Collab one.} Chase and Skye's big surprise. Pups and the Lovestruck Dalmatian Rocky's Test of Love Zuma's Surprising Tale of Love Sonic's Love Non Canon Rex's Mighty Big Problem Pups and the anthro accident Collabs he appears in The missing of the Miles Pups and the new sibling? Pups Save Alex's Birthday Marshall {Brother} Günther (Chase's dad.) {Honarary dad.} Pancake {The pup he babysits.} Silver (Sonic the fox) Sonic (Fursona) {A friend who understands him.} picture from pip!.jpg|Miles is on the top. Drawn by Pip! Thank you! Miles on his computer..png|Miles on his computer. Finally got to work on how his doghouse looked on the inside. Hh.jpg|An adorable drawing done by CB. Thanks bud! Miles Ref.png|Miles ref sheet. {Tried out new back leg style, new neck and face style, and new paw style.} My best brother.jpg|An art trade with Eva. She did a great job on this picture. Marshall and Miles talking to eachother, it also shows that he's comfortable not having his hat on around Marshall. {Thanks Eva! it's cute! You did a great job. :) } Bath time at Katie's.jpeg|A cute picture drawn by Chisel for an art trade. Miles taking a bath at Katie's. Miles by chisel.png|A nice screenshot edit done by Chisel! Great job! I love it. Sketch-1502602542117.png|Miles and Marshall reading a book together. Very cute picture drawn by TheArticDove for our art trade. Thanks again. :) Category:Sonic the fox pages Category:Sonic the fox OCs Category:OC Category:Original Character Category:Brother Category:Older Brother Category:Shy Characters Category:Asburgers Category:Fearful Pups Category:Christian pup Category:Marshall's Family Category:Pups related to Marshall Category:Male Category:Male Pup Category:Males Category:Male pups Category:Male Character Category:Characters Category:Smart pups Category:Autism spectrum